


Reassurance

by ForeverTumbling



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, Prospitcest, body praise, johnjade, they do the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverTumbling/pseuds/ForeverTumbling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade needs a bit of reassurance from John and maybe a bit of something else...<br/>(This was for fun and I'm sorry for any errors!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

She lay quietly on the bed and felt her lip tremble while fighting off tears welling in her eyes, squeezing her eyes shut as she clenched the sheets. A small sob came from her lips as the dull ache grew deeper in her chest, she pressed her face into the pillow and whimpered before hearing the slow creak of the bedroom door opening. She sat up quickly and wiped her face of tears before turning around to meet the face of her boyfriend, a fake smile was plastered to her face.

"H-Hey John..." she stared at his chest, not wanting to look him in the eye as he sat down beside her before swallowing nervously. He reached down slowly before taking her hand in his, the rough pad of his thumb ran across her knuckles before lifting her hand to his lips, pressing a small kiss to them.

"Jade what's the matter? It's not like you to sit alone..." she pulled her hand from his and looked away, her lips pressed together in a thin line before shrugging.

"It's nothing...Im perfectly fine!" She gave him a weak smile before standing up, letting out a heavy sigh as she went to walk away, not wanting to talk.

He grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her back towards him, pulling her into his arms before holding her close to him. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck as he ran his fingers through her dark hair and kissed her ear.

"Talk to me Jade...what's wrong?"She clung to him as she trembled before speaking in a soft voice.

"D-do you like me still?"His eyes widened in surprise before hugging her tight, she trembled in his arms as warm tears dripped down her cheeks, he ran his hand up and down her back comforting her.

"Oh Jade...I love you so so much...Why would you ever thing I would stop?", He cupped her face in his hands before wiping her tears with his thumbs.

Her lip trembled as she let out a sob, "I-its not t-that...i mean d-do you still think I'm pretty?"

"Oh Jade you silly girl...", He let out a short laugh before shaking his head before kissing her salty cheeks,"...look at me".  
She looked up at him and stared into his eyes through tear marked glasses, he smiled softly before pressing a gentle kiss to her soft lips before stroking her cheeks with his fingers.

"You are the prettiest girl I know, your beautiful Jade! You have the cutest laugh and a beautiful smile...You have the best personality" she felt the ache growing in her chest again as he spoke but it was a different ache, it was a wonderful ache that grew in her heart." Your the best thing that ever happened to me...", Her lips pressed against his as she felt tears on her cheeks again, she smiled against his mouth before hugging him tightly.

"I love you...Im sorry for being so stupid...",she kissed his lips again and frowned softly before looking away, embarrassed. He chuckled softly before turning her head back to his, looking into her eyes fondly he smiled.

"Don't be sorry...You can't help how you feel" Nodding slowly, she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed softly as he stroked her back, he rested his cheek on her head and smiled softly feeling her hair tickle his face.  
Humming softly, he tilted her head to the side before pressing a kiss to the sensitive skin, his warm tongue gilded over her pulse making her gasp in surprise. Her cheeks heated up as he licked her neck, she shuddered softly and whimpered softly before clutching his shirt.

"W-what are you doing?" She let out a soft moan while he sucked softly on her tanned skin, he let out a short giggle as he pulled away to admire the hickey on her neck.

Leaning down he kissed the mark on her skin before smiling, not answering her question. He giggled quietly before nipping gently at her ear, she whimpered softly feeling his mouth on her ear before letting our a short gasp, his lips wrapped around her lobe and started to suck softly on it.  
She closed her eyes and sighed softly as he moved from her ear back to her neck, he placed gentle kisses down her throat to the dip between her collar bones before wrapping his arms around her waist. He picked her up carefully off his lap and placed her on the bed, his eyes traveled up and down her form before looking up at her flushed face, she blushed when he looked at her and bit her lip.  
He reached up and pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it aside before looking down at her chest, cupping her breasts in his hands before running his thumbs over her hardened buds. She squeaked feeling his fingers brush her nipples and squirmed against his touch, leaning down he kissed both of her breasts before taking on of her pert nipples into his warm mouth. Sucking gently on her breast, he flicked his tongue against her nipple.

"A-Ah! John!" She moaned feeling his lips wrap around her pink bud and his tongue moving against it, she bit her lip and laid back on the bed enjoying his mouth on her breasts, he rarely did anything with them so she was going to savour the wonderful feeling of his mouth.  
He reached up with one hand and started to gently fondle her other breast, he tweaked and pulled at her nipple making her moan, her cheeks were flushed with arousal as he bit gently on her nipple. She cried out and whimpered feeling him bite her, biting her own lip she felt his mouth leave her breast.  
Looking up, she watched him press little kisses down the valley of her breasts to the waist line of her shorts. He undid her bottoms and tugged them off leaving her panties on, rolling her onto her stomach, brushing her hair over her shoulder before kissing her shoulder blade.  
She sighed happily as trailed his fingers down her spine giving her goosebumps, letting out a giggle as he groped her bottom and kissed the small of her back."I love your ass, its so perfect and the curve of your back is so sexy"  
Her cheeks darkened when he called her sexy as he ran his hands down her thighs before turning her back over, she smiled softly at him while spread her legs open. Lifting her up, he held her by her waist before pulling her panties off," You have the perfect pussy..."  
She blushed darkly at his works and let out a shakily moan feeling his tongue against her lips. He held her firmly before lapping at her pink slit, his tongue moved up and down her slit before flicking against her clit.  
Her hips jerked towards his mouth as he licked at her clit before pressing the flat of his tongue against it, grinding his wet muscle against the swelling button of nerves making her tremble with pleasure before moaning loudly."O-oh god!"  
Moving his tongue down he parted her lips before dipping it into her tight hole, moaning softly as he tasted her sweet fluid before thrusting his tongue in and out of her clenching cunt."Oh Jade~ you taste so good!"  
Her toes were curling in pleasure as he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucking hard on it, she cried out as pulled at the sheets on the bed. He lapped at her entrance, her cunt dripping with her arousal before laying her back down on the bed, leaning up he kissed her and slipped his tongue into her mouth letting her taste herself, he undid his pants and pulled them down with his boxers letting is erection spring free.  
She looked down at his prick and moaned softly just seeing it, reaching forward to touch his cock he slapped her hand away." No Jade...this is about you..."  
He kissed her gently before pressing his tip to her cunt, rubbing it up and down her slit her fluids coated his head before rubbing his tip against her clit, tapping it gently making her whimper."P-Please don't tease me..."  
She bit her lip as he pressed his prick to her entrance and slowly slid himself into her, moaning as his thick length stretched her wide, he grunted softly and held his hips still once he was fully inside her."o-oh god....Your so tight..."  
She blushed darkly feeling his twitching member inside her warm cunt, he gritted his teeth together and willed himself not to move before speaking,"W-what do you want me to do?"  
Looking up at him with lust filled eyes, she looked down at their joined bodies and whimpered softly,"M-make me feel good!"  
He smiled softly down at her before picking up both her legs and put them over his shoulders before leaning down over her, pressing a kiss to her lips, he grinded his hips in a circular motion making his prick rub against her walls.  
She gasped as he started to move his hips, he had never done anything like this before and why didn't he sooner. Her cunt trembled around him as he rolled his hips forward, his brows where pinched in concentration as he tried to find her g-spot, she panted softly and whimpered before crying out.  
"J-John! O-oh god yes!" Her pussy clenched around his cock as he pressed against her sweet spot, he smirked softly and slowly started to move his hips, his prick brushed against it.  
He thrusted into her tight hole and moaned softly, leaning forward he took her nipple in his mouth, sucking softly on the pert bud before rocking his hips up, his throbbing length hitting her sweet spot over and over again.  
She could barely form words as he knocked into her g-spot, her hips jerked in pleasure as she moaned loudly, she squeezed her eyes shut feeling his mouth on her nipple and shuddered. He lapped at her breast and moved his mouth down before sucking softly on the underside of her breast, moving his hips a bit faster she moaned, the lewd sound of skin against skin filled the room.  
"H-Harder!" He pulled away from her breast and pushed her legs off his shoulders before gripping her hips firmly. Leaning over her, he thrusted deeper into her tight cunt and grunted, his cheeks were flushed pink as he pounded into her, making her moan loudly with pleasure. He reached down and rubbed her clit quickly as he thrusted into her, she practically started to drool with pleasure feeling his fingers on her swollen nub. Her breathing quickened as she felt a tingling in her legs and a tightening in her groin.  
"I-Im gonna c-cum!" She wailed as he pinched her clit and slammed his hips forward, his tip kissing her cervix sending her into a fit of pleasure, her cunt clamped down around his cock as she cried out when she came.  
He felt his legs tremble as she came on his dick, leaning forward he buried his face into the crook of his neck and quickly started to thrust into her, she panted and whimpered as he continued to thrust into her. His prick throbbed for release as he moan, she clenched herself tighter around his cock and moaned with him, his mouth fell open feeling her tighten around him as his thrusts became more erratic.  
"O-Oh fuck! I'm gonna-!" He cried out in pleasure as he came, his thick seed painting her walls white as he thrusted weakly into her, riding out his orgasm. She moaned softly feeling his warm fluid fill her tight cunt and shuddered, he panted softly before slowly pulling out of her.  
He rolled over and laid on the bed beside her, she took his hand gently and squeezed it before wrapping her arms around his waist.  
"I love you..." she said softly before pressing a kiss to his cheek, resting her head on his shoulder and sighed happily.  
"I love you too Jade" he smiled softly and returned the kiss, wrapping a arm around her waist, she cuddled close to him and closed her eyes, a small smile on her lips.  
"Hey Jade?" He spoke softly and frowned not hearing an answer, looking down at her he chuckled softly, she had already fallen asleep in his arms. He held her close to him before closing his own eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
